


To Err Is Human

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers
Genre: Gen, Mostly from Athos POV because Issa asked for this., This is another missing scene from Musketeers Don't Die Easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand alone.<br/>Another missing scene for Musketeers Don't Die Easily.<br/>Issa had wanted to see how Athos felt after shooting d'Art in season 10's episode. This is for you, mon ami.<br/>Flashback scene will be in italics and noted.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Err Is Human

_Few hours past when Athos shot d'Artagnan_

_Athos' apartments_

Mon Dieu! What had he done? Athos couldn't believe he had nearly killed d'Artagnan in this crazy plan of the boy's. Oh they all had contributed to the idea but in the end it was d'Artagnan who insisted he could carry it off.

He had to drink through three bottles of wine to gather his courage together so that he could shoot his youngest brother. Hitting d'Artagnan in the side had not been the plan and had Athos yelling out - _you_ _fool!_ the instant that it had taken place. At the time, he was in a drunken fog and wasn't quite sure if he was aiming his remark at the boy or himself.

Just when and how that young Gascon ended up worming his way past all of Athos' carefully guarded defenses and into his heart, he couldn't say. But the child reminded him of when Athos himself had been young and foolish. D'Artagnan had the same youthful fire in his eyes, the same zest for life and outrage for injustices done to ones who could not defend themselves. The boy had all of that and more... so like how Athos used to be.

He felt like a jaded old man by comparison nowadays and a more than guilty one for what Athos had hours ago done to the lad. This is what one wrought after drowning himself in liquor. If d'Artagnan came out of this with nothing more than a ugly scar and painful memories, then Athos would go down on his knees to thank a God he had lost faith in long ago.

Anne had hired a coach and whisked the boy away with her. She had ordered them all not to lay a finger on d'Artagnan and that Anne would have her own physician tend to the youngster's wound. Her parting words to them all had been scathing, as Athos remembered what she had shouted at them.

_Flashback_

_"You so called Musketeers," Anne sneered, "always going on about your code_ of _All for One and One for All!" Pointing to the unconscious and bleeding young man lying on the ground between Captain Treville, Aramis and Porthos, Anne spat, "See what your honorable code has done to d'Artagnan!" She whirled around to face Athos. "He was only trying to prevent this lunatic from killing an innocent woman!"_

_I hardly would call you an innocent Milady," Aramis grimly remarked while struggling to assess d'Artagnan's injury._

_End Flashback_

Burying his head in his arms, Athos' alcoholic haze was slowly receding. If his shot ended up being the killing blow to his protégé then he would find a way to end his own life. For, although Anne had crushed his own heart, shattering it to pieces, it was that young Gascon who had patched it back together again, healing it with his love for Athos.

After his fiasco of a marriage, Athos had come to grips realizing that he would remain childless. But this brash young pup, from Lupiac in Gascony, became the son to Athos that the Musketeer had always wanted. Athos loved the boy and would have no more reason for being if d'Artagnan died.

A pounding upon the door had Athos cracking one eye open and growling for that infernal noise to discontinue. "Whomever it is better have a good reason for disturbing me or I'll shoot you where you stand!" he warned.

The door, not being locked, gave easy access for Porthos and Aramis as they slipped inside. Both men were more than concerned over the state they found their brother in.

"We'll take our chances," Porthos grunted.

"Besides," Aramis perched on the tabletop which Athos had laid his head back down on, "with the way you're shooting tonight the only thing in jeopardy would be my chapeau." He nearly chuckled, despite the dour situation, hearing Porthos cut off his own laughter abruptly. 

Lifting his aching head up, Athos glared at them. "Any news?"

"I followed the carriage and waited for the doc ta show up at Milady's place," Porthos offered. "Then I listened outside her door."

"And?" Athos rubbed his blurry, red eyes until his vision began to clear up.

"Seems like our whelp's gonna make it," but he left something he heard the doc say out. Porthos didn't feel that it was something Athos needed to hear just yet.

"I may have a hangover from hell, but I always know when one of you is holding back information from me," Athos bit out through gritted teeth. 

"It was close, Athos," Porthos reluctantly admitted. "Too damn close."

Resting his head on one hand, Athos moaned. "But he'll live?"

"By the grace of God,"Aramis made the sign of the cross in the air.

"Let's just hope that the price d'Artagnan nearly paid was worth it," Athos remarked sourly. "I need a drink," he slapped his hands on the table. Noting the two alarmed faces turned his way, Athos rolled his eyes. "Do not worry so on my account," he smirked. "After tonight's affair I believe I'll cut back even more than I have already."

"Wait til the whelp hears that," Porthos gave a sly wink at Aramis.

"God works in mysterious ways, mon ami," Aramis grinned, fingering his crucifix.

Standing up, Athos wavered slightly but gained his feet without falling flat on his face.

"If all goes well we'll be seeing d'Artagnan at the garrison on the morrow." Athos then went to find a bucket of water to dunk his head in. "Tis to be hoped that Anne buys the ruse when Treville pays them a visit later on."

"Don't worry none, Athos," Porthos felt confident that both their captain and d'Artagnan could pull off the charade. "Whelp's got a good 'ead on 'is shoulders."

"Let's hope our youngest keeps it there," Aramis murmured low so that Athos wouldn't hear him.

When Athos rejoined them he was toweling dry his wet hair. Finished, he threw the soaked towel onto the table. "Gentlemen, tomorrow we'll see if Anne's fooled by d'Artagnan's acting skills."

"Then we bring the curtain down upon Richelieu's unsuspecting, arrogant head," Aramis glance slid to Porthos who nodded back at him and then toward Athos who had turned and walked away. He knew they were looking forward to the cardinal's downfall as much as he. Of course Richelieu's ultimate fate rested with Queen Anne. As much damage as the cardinal tried to do to her, Aramis prayed God would see justice done.

Staring out the window of his home, Athos leaned his shoulder against the wall as he stared up at the starry night sky. "Tis to be hoped tomorrow will be a better day."

++++

Of course we all know what happened the next day. Athos had to play dead... they set up the cardinal... Constance was kidnapped and rescued... d'Artagnan loved and lost. And the worst of it all was that Richelieu kept his position, along with his head, by the benevolence of a, not quite forgiving, queen. If anything was learned from all of this it was that - _Musketeers Don't Die Easily_.

The End


End file.
